


Just Try It

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prison Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:When Carl goes to visit Negan in his cell, Negan expresses a desire to take their friendship to the next level, convincing Carl to let him kiss him passionately and touch him through the bars. Rick walks in with Negan's lunch and is stunned by the display of affection. Carl is so lost in the lust of the moment, he doesn't quite care his dad sees.





	Just Try It

**Author's Note:**

> In this one Carl is 17 almost 18 bc I said jailbait,,,,

"I think you should kiss me." The bars Negan sat behind were a inch thick and painted silver. Originally, each bar was made of a million different types of metal, all colors and densities, but Rick insisted on painting them silver. He wanted the authentic look. "I mean... we've danced around it for so long." He rolled his eyes, standing up and walkint towards the bars. "I dare ya."

"I think you should go sit down. I came to visit my friend, not some horny guy who thinks with his dick." Carl replied, leaning back in his chair. "And even if I wanted to kiss you, I would do it on my own terms, not on a dare from some dirty old man." Carl spread his legs, sliding his hand up his middle thigh. 

"Not some dirty old man." Negan lied. He snaked his arms through the holes between each bar. "Just know what my type is." He winked, dragging his tongue across his chapped lips. 

"And let me guess.." Carl stood up, walking towards the bars. "Your type is jail bat." He smirked, sliding his fingers through the bars, his fingers grazing Negans chest. "Or even better, the good cops son. Give ya a nice ego boost when you finally slip your dick in me." 

"Doesn't sound half bad, I have to admit." Negan brushed some hair out of Carls face. "But my type is jail bait with an attitude." Negans fingers curled around Carls neck as he yanked the boy up against the bars. "It's cute that your daddy thinks I'll stop taking things from him just because I'm behind bars."

"I'm not an object to be taken." Carl rolled his eye, not bothering to pull out of Negans grip. "You just want to boost your ego-"

"And come down your throat." Negan winked again. Heartstopping. Carl could feel himself blushing, feel the heat radiating off of Negans body through his white shirt and grey sweatpants. "Kiss me. Just once. Just try it..." His free hand slapped Carls ass. "Just think about how hot it is that a man twice your age wants to come all over your face." 

Carl grinned as Negan tightened his grip on his throat. His breathing was rapid, filled with short, cut off breaths. Negan could feel his pulse against his palm. Carl slid one hand down Negans body, kissing him softly. He wrapped his fingers around the outline of Negans dick, jerking him off through his shorts. "Like this?" He whispered.

"Just like that, baby..." Negan breathed out, rolling his hips in time with the strokes of Carls hand. "Kiss me again, come here-" Negan put his hand on the back of Carls neck and pulled him into a kiss. Hotter. Heavier. "Keep moving your hand. Make daddy come then maybe you'll get a reward." Negan slid his hand down the back of Carls pants, rubbing his middle finger over his hole.

Carl shuddered against him, whining against his lips. He ground back against his hand, begging for Negan to slip just the tip inside. Part of him couldn't help but think about grinding on his hand and his finger accidentally catching on his hole and sliding in. "Fuck-" Carl whined, grabbing Negan by the hair with one hand, stuffing the other in Negans pants. "Fuck." 

"Calm down, baby..." Negan spread Carls ass apart, teasing his hole with little grazes of his finger. "We got time..." He ground against Carls hand, moaning softly. "I'm gonna be in here for a long time."

"You are." Ricks voice came from the doorway. The cop stood with his arms crossed and with a stone cold blank face. He walked towards Negan and Carl, shaking his head. "How fucking sick are you?" 

Negan slipped his finger into Carl, chuckling when the boy moaned his name. "How stupid are you? Leaving this tight little body unfucked for so long? Look at how bad he needs it? All whiney and begging for my cock." Negan slapped Carls ass with his other hand, sliding his leg between the holes in the bars so Carl could grind on his thigh.

Carl clung to Negan, hips rocking down across his thigh. He whimpered and whined like a whore, but that only made it so much better. The way his hips would stutter like the needy little virgin he was. Negan couldn't wait to break him in. "Dad-" Carl gasped, rubbing his thumb across the head of Negans dick. "Please, just go-"

"No." Rick replied, sitting down on a chair by the wall. "I'm not leaving until this is over." He crossed his legs and put his arms on each of the armrests, locking eyes with Negan. "Go on." 

"You'll be here a while," Negan grinned. "Cuz I am just getting started."


End file.
